1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus (e.g., a digital photographing apparatus) and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with developments of technologies regarding digital photographing apparatuses, high-performance and high-spec digital photographing apparatuses are being introduced. A high-performance and high-spec digital photographing apparatus may store various setting information for using the digital photographing apparatus. It is very inconvenient and difficult for a general user, who is not a digital photographing apparatus expert, to remember such setting information or to set a digital photographing apparatus every time. Particularly, if a plurality of users share a single digital photographing apparatus, each person may prefer different setting information, and thus it is necessary to change setting information of the digital photographing apparatus, which is set to setting information of a previous user.